


Lap dance

by faithseed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: reader gives cable a lap dance, or tries to.





	Lap dance

Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Children was lively. Everyone was there tonight, no real reason, it just seemed to be the right time. Wade and Vanessa had left only moments ago, Weasel was bartending as usual, and Domino testing her unfathomable luck in a game of darts. Cable however, was just sitting peacefully in his seat, watching as you were making a fool of yourself. 

You’d had too much to drink, or he assumed you did, and were dancing around the room. You convinced Weasel to allow you to play trashy music for almost 2 hours now. He wondered if you ever got tired. He also wondered many things you could do with all your energy.

He watched with a beer in his hand as you made your way towards him, sliding your hand over his chest and up to his shoulder. You turned quickly and sat down on his lap with you back against his chest, tilting your head so your lips brushed against his ear.

“You look like you could use some company.”

Cable kept his hands to himself, but fuck did he wish to touch you. A surge of feelings were sent through him, his thighs clenching and your breath on his neck making his heart race. You were slowly moving your hips and driving him wild, at least, until a couple of the guys pulled you off him. 

“Y/N, come on. Leave him alone.” 

They gave him a look as you stumbled behind, looking back at him with apologetic eyes. He spent the rest of the night grumpy and keeping a close eye on you. You were watching him too. He started to think maybe you weren’t as drunk as he thought you were.

You called it a night and said your goodbyes, stumbling your way out of the bar and onto the street. Cable paid his tab and left as well, earning a worried look from Weasel. He walked along the path and when he got to the sidewalk, there you stood. You turned your head and smiled at him, holding out your hand. He hesitated if only for a moment, before taking your hand and allowing you to lead him away. 

The streets were quiet, as well as the two of you as you walked several blocks. Eventually, you stopped in front of an apartment building and then smiled at him. He gave a light nod and you squeezed his hand and pulled him inside. 

“Almost there.” You whispered playfully, taking your time up the steps. On the third floor, you stopped at your door and unlocked it, pushing him inside. The lights turned on as he stepped through, eyes searching the place. As soon as the door closed, quietly and with a soft click, you were putting him in a chair and shrugging off your jacket. 

“Did you still want that lap dance, or maybe something else? You seemed like you were really enjoying that.” Your tongue flicked out, wetting your lips as you stood in front of him. 

Cable smirked and motioned to his lap, watching as you laughed and nodded in understanding, putting on some music. The song that played wasn’t like the ones at the bar, it was slow and the lyrics provocative. You parted his knees and dropped down, sliding your hands up his thighs towards his crotch. With slow and erotic movements, your chest grazed the bulge in his pants, your back arching inwards as you moved up, lips lightly touching his jaw.

He tried to stay as still as possible, but his pants were growing tighter as your knee inched between his thighs. You straightened up, hands holding the back of the chair and your breasts in his face. Your legs went on either side of him and you slowly lowered yourself onto his lap, barely grinding on him but god, he could  _ feel you _ .

Your head rolled back as you sighed, hands trailing down his chest and then moving to your shirt, tugging it over your head and onto the floor. Your eyes were hazy when you looked back at him, lustful and seductive. With one quick motion, your hips rolled heavily against him and into his waist. He groaned when you left him, standing up and turning around. You unbutton your pants and tugged them down, bending over in front of him as you did. 

“Come here.” Cable growled low, pulling you back on his lap when you finished taking your pants off. 

You straddled his hips again, laughing breathlessly. He was unable to hold back now as you were intoxicating, his hands roamed all over your body, grabbing your ass. His mouth found your collarbone, biting and sucked the skin, leaving a nasty mark. His metal hand held your hip tightly as his other slipped in front of you, between your thighs and under your panties. 

A whine escaped you as his fingers slid between the folds and then entered you. You leaned forward, panting against his neck and your arms wrapped around his shoulders. His two fingers curled inside of you, his thumb roughly rolling around your clit. You were already soaked, wet from desire and he grinned against your shoulder, nipping your skin. A weak cry left you and you started moving your hips, desperate and wanting.

Cable moaned as your tongue slid over his neck, closing your mouth around the skin. Your body jerked and your teeth sunk into him, fingers gripping his hair. He pumped his fingers in and out of you in urgency now, his other hand still forcing you from moving so much. Right before you came, he removed his fingers and listened to you silently beg for him. 

You hands were already tugging at his pants, ripping out the belt and trying to force them down his waist. He chuckled, helping you and finally, his cock was free. You hurried to removed your underwear, only bothering to get one leg out before you were on him again. His head went back as you started moving up and down, his cock hard and twitching inside you.

“Fuck.” He cursed, digging his fingers into your thighs.

You were moaning loudly, rocking into him. You captured his mouth, slipping your tongue between his lips and kissing him roughly. He dragged his metal hand down your back, pressing you closer. In a matter of seconds, you came, crying out his name and clawing his shoulders. He chuckled knowing you’d be furious at how quickly you came. 

“Fuck you,” You cursed, leaning your forehead against his. “You're a fucking asshole, you fucking-”

Cable groaned and lifted you up, kicking off his pants and walking you to your room. “Just shut up already.” You laughed and kissed him again, causing him to stumble into the door frame. He dropped you on the bed and climbed on top, entering you again immediately. Your legs went around his waist and you gasped as he started ruthlessly thrusting into you. He grabbed your wrists and held them down above your head. 

Your mouth opened, eyes closing as you let him do what he wanted, body aching but damn, it felt so good. He was rough, his metal hand rubbing your wrist raw his teeth bruising your chest and he tongue teasing your nipples. He was also gentle, occasionally leaving the softest of kisses against your tender skin.

He had you a moaning mess and it was exactly what he wanted. As you came again, cursing him and simultaneously begging him for more, you were finally able to remove you hands, cupping the back of his head and pulling him down. The bed was crashing into the wall, the rhythm echoing in his head. 

You were panting, rolling your hips and crying out as he continued to suck and bite your neck. His hands gripping your thighs and pushing them further apart so your knees hit the bed. The pressure only intensified and he could tell he was reaching his end. You had torn his shirt nearly in half, your nails leaving marks down his chest. He moaned as he pounded into you harder, watching the sweat roll off your skin, the way you’d lick your lips and chest rise with each breath. 

“Nathan,” You whined softly, eyes closed and you fingers intertwined with his. 

Cable kissed you hard as he came, his thrusts slower but harder. You hit your last orgasm of the night, toes curling into the sheets and body shuddering. He kept kissing you, even after removing himself and laying beside you. You laughed lightly, parting for air and running your fingers through his hair. 

He trailed his hands gently over your body, lips teasing your earlobe. You smiled weakly, curling against his side. He never imagined he’d be domestic like this, but with you, oh you did something to him. Cable held you close, listening as you fell asleep in his arms and drifted off as well. 


End file.
